


Pieces of team gryn

by YuriFanficOnly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Love Triangles, Murder, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriFanficOnly/pseuds/YuriFanficOnly
Summary: My first non-one shot thingy. There are op OC’s sorry if u dont like that. This is an alternate universe where team rwby never happened. Hope u enjoy. This was also based off an rp so sorry if is formatted weirdly
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story based off a RWBY roleplay of which I decided to turn into a story. Now these characters will be OP (like majorly, like mary sue-ish), so don’t get mad if they K.O anyone instantly. Also this is a different storyline so there aren't any of the on screen main characters here. In addition, This is R rated for swearing and lemon. Lastly, RWBY does not belong to me; It belongs to RoosterTeeth and the creator was Monty Oum. Enjoy! Warning: spoilers, angst, thoughts of self harm, and smut. They are also short chapters b/c this is based on a roleplay. Also i changed it up a bit from the role play b/c I can. Also, some of gho’s personality is based of the person who I role played with to make this story. Also in this AU none of team RWBY or that stuff are there.

Backstory: 

Yuri and Gho are supernatural beings that have been working for Salem. They were originally part of the broken group “Team GRYN (green)”, but the other two died and it left Gho and Yuri in a large shock causing them to become frozen in a crystal that was later found by Salem. This crystal gave them many abilities (which is why they were so op). These powers included flight, teleportation, half immortality and other superhuman abilities Salem quickly recruited them as they were not only thankful for her helping them get free, but they also hated Ozma. Yuri and Gho are extremely close to each other and are practically like brother and sister. They are extremely protective of each other and won't hesitate to kill. They are sent on a mission to find, kill, and take the powers of all four maidens; and get all of the four relics. Luckily for them, they only need two more: Fall and Spring. One was in Beacon...the other in Haven. It’s was time for a revolution.


	2. Files:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the OC’s

Name: Gho ???  
Gender: M  
Sembalance: Delay  
Eye colour: Purple  
Hair colour: Black  
Extra: possessive, protective, jealous, Bi  
Team mate(s): Yuri, the others are deceased

_________________________________

Name: Yuri ???  
Gender: F  
Sembalance: Control  
Eye colour: pale periwinkle  
Hair colour: Grey  
Extra: loves to tease people (especially love interests), sarcastic, Too gay to function  
Team mate(s): Gho, others are deceased


	3. Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one. This is a year after they started. Yuri has already teased glynda a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. Please dont flop

It was time to get up again for another day at Beacon; they had already been there for a year. Gho and Yuri were in professor Goodwitch’s class (her favourite teacher), and were bored out of their mind so they decided to whisper while professor Goodwitch was talking.  
“So where do you think the spring maiden will be?” asked Gho.  
“Well, we know that the Vytal Festival will be coming up and held in Haven academy and that's where the relic on Knowledge is and the spring maiden opens that.” Yuri answered  
“And what about the maiden?”  
“I was getting to that!” Yuri rolled her eyes. “Apparently, she goes to Shade Academy in Vacuo, so we’ll see her at the festival and we can kill her and get it over with. Then we can wait a bit to find the fall maiden and take it from Beacon.”  
“Smart plan,” Gho nodded  
“Damn straight!” Yuri laughed  
“Excuse me you two!” Glynda stood in front of them, arms crossed, her hypnotizing emerald eyes glaring at them.  
“Yeah?” Gho responded.  
“Might I ask why you’re talking while I'm teaching?”  
“Why are YOU teaching when WE’RE talking?” Yuri snapped  
Glynda seemed flustered for a moment then she ended with, “Go outside you two and see me after class!”  
Gho and Yuri left the room laughing.  
“Ugh, why did Ozma let those two into the school, all they've caused since the beginning is trouble and headaches” Glynda murmured then she went back to teaching.  
“Man, did you see her face!” Yuri laughed outside  
“ ExCuSe mE y0u tWo, mIgHt I aSk YoU wHiLe YoU’rE tAlKiNg WhIlE i’M tEaChInG?” Gho mocked  
They made fun of her until the bell rang and they had to go inside to her classroom.  
“Sit,” She ordered both of them.  
“We don't like being ordered around like dogs.” Gho countered  
“Yeah,” Yuri added. “YOU might be a bitch, but I sure as hell am not.”  
“Why you-!” Glynda glared at Yuri.  
“You even look like one!” Looks her up and down.  
Glynda blushes. “Quiet you!”  
“Or what, you’ll punish me~” Yuri edged  
Glynda's face grew even redder and she looked away. Gho and Yuri took this as a cue to leave. They walked away snickering.  
“See ya later, teach~” Yuri winked at Glynda and they left leaving Glynda still blushing  
“Not so fast.” She caught Yuri and Gho in her semblance, but they broke free. They ran out of the class and into the courtyard.  
“Ya know what?” Gho said. “We haven’t figured out which one of us was stronger, did we?”  
“Well we all know it's me,” Yuri answered bluntly  
“Oh really?”  
Just then Gho lunged at her at full speed she dodged and countered with a full-on punch to the face. A fight ensued they destroyed most of the courtyard and were bleeding a lot. Since I’m lazy, I’ll let you imagine the fight scene. They were almost out of breath when Gho had held her by the collar  
“I win.”  
“ Oh did you?” Yuri held a knife at his dick. “Admit it, I win.”  
“You won't be able to find my dick.” he shrugged.  
“You’re right because it's as small as a peanut.”  
Gho’s hand tightened and he held a knife to Yuri’s chest. Glynda saw all that was happening and walked up to them but first, she wanted to observe them.  
“Oh? Are we sensitive on that topic~ I can totally understand” She laughed  
Gho pushed the knife so it took some blood from Yuri’s neck.  
“You’ve given me no choice Gho… it's time for the final option.”  
Yuri’s eyes got wide and she forced her face to turn red. She took a deep breath.  
“I-It’s not like I like you or anything, BAKA!” she said in her best tsundere voice.  
Gho let her down. Yuri smirked knowing that tsundere was one of Gho’s weaknesses. He relented and set yuri down, admitting defeat.  
“I win~”  
Just then Glynda tied them in ropes and dragged them away to the building's elevator. Gho and Yuri used their semblances to heal their wounds.  
“Ropes? Kinky~” Gho said  
“Ya know if ya wanted to stop me, you could have just asked~” Yuri purred  
Glynda turned red but quickly turned back normal and started to lecture them  
“You have caused me and the other teachers FAR too much trouble…”  
“So~ where are you taking us?” Gho asked.  
“You’ll see.”  
Then the elevator door opened and all they saw was the sky and a balcony.  
“You have pushed the limits so now we’re kicking you out.”  
Glynda kicked both Yuri and Gho off the balcony and into the sky leaving them to fall.  
“AHHH… just kidding, I can fly.” Yuri laughed and started to float. Gho did that as well.  
Glynda shot some purple magic at them but they dodged easily. Yuri had had enough of this bullshit, so they flew right up to Glynda, paralyzing her body and lifting up her chin.  
“Listen,” she said cooly. “Gho and I are far stronger than you know, but you’re hot and all, so I’m not that mad at you. In fact, you're quite a turn on”  
Glynda felt her face getting hot. Why, whenever Yuri flirted with her. She got all giddy, but when many others had flirted with her, and she felt nothing. Maybe it was because earlier she had had too much coffee. Yeah, that's right, she’d never fall for a student like that.  
“And, I don't mind you being mad at us, it's funny.” Yuri continued, “However, I suggest you don't go too far or that will backfire on you… okay?” Yuri smiled. “We’ll be leaving now~”  
Yuri unparalyzed her and flew to Gho. She laughed and looked back towards her with a sly grin  
“See ya later teach.”  
With that, she and Gho flew off.  
“Was that really necessary?” Gho asked as they got back to their dorm.  
“Yes, it’s fun to see her blush… also, she needs to learn her place.”  
Gho just rolled his eyes and kept flying. Once they got to the dorms, they did their nightly routine and went to bed. The next day yuri got up early to go for a walk. She walked through the halls of the large school and smiled. She had gotten in without any suspicions, this was going to be fun. There she saw Glynda sitting on a bench near a tree; she decided to play a prank on her. Yuri tip-toed behind the professor  
“Boo”  
“Eep!”  
“Heh, that was fun”  
yuri slid down to sit next to the blonde and laughed at how funny it was. Many would think a jump scare like that wouldn't be too funny, but yuri found it funny.  
“M-ms. yuri! What are you doing out this early?”  
“Hmm… I could be askin’ you the same question, teach”  
“I asked you first, and don't call me teach”  
“Fine. fine” Yuri moved closer and looked into Glyndas eyes “...I came to see my favourite teacher, of course…”  
“Flattery won't get you anywhere”  
“Aw, and here I was trying to boost my grade, what a shame” Yuri shook her head  
“You’re going to need to actually do the work and put the effort in if you want a good grade”  
“Hmmm… I think... no”  
“Well then, you’ll fail”  
“Well, well, well, aren't you cold today”  
“Considering what you did yesterday, you’re lucky I don't give you detention”  
“Why? Because the thought of a teacher and student having after school taboo’s turn you on?”  
Glynda turned bright red and jolted up. She speed-walked away not looking back  
“I take that as a yes” Yuri laughed “...what a pervert”


	4. Its heating up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man

A few hours after the encounter with glynda:  
“... As I whacked the beast with my mighty weapon, it sent him flying in the air, but there were more grimm to come. Luckily for me I was stronger than them...”  
“Bro, this is boring’ Yuri whispered to Gho. “I’m goin’ for a walk, wanna come with?”  
“Sure, why not. It’s not like we already don't know this stuff.”  
They quietly sneaked out of class making sure to lay low.  
“Man I'm starved, let’s get some ice cream.”  
“It's the morning, why would we get ice cream?” Gho asked.  
“Cuz I'm hungry, that’s why.”  
“Fine, whatever.”  
They were walking in the court yard when Yuri bumped into someone.  
“Why the fuck am I so damn clumsy today”  
“Watch your language, missy.” Yuri and Gho recognized that tone anywhere Yuri looked up  
“Oh, heyyyyyy Goodwitch.”  
“...Fuck.” Gho whispered.  
“What are you two doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Glynda raised her eyebrow  
“Whaaaattttt? Whatchu talkin’ ‘bout?” yuri babbled  
She paused and gave gho a knowing look. He nodded back at her knowing what she was thinking.  
“WE’VE BEEN CAUGHT, MAKE A RUN FOR IT GHO!”  
They ran at full speed to get away from Glynda. Unfortunately for them, Glynda used her sembalance to speed herself up as she chased after them. Yuri looked behind her.  
“You should wear a sports bra if you’re gonna do that~”  
Glynda blushed and used her RIDING CROP to try to lift them up with her sembalance. But it didn’t work.  
“Aww, she blushed!”  
Just then Yuri skidded to a stop. Gho bumped into her almost making her fall off, but luckily, she was able to stay on.  
“Gho, what the hell?”  
“Sorry.” Gho shrugged  
Yuri rolled her eyes “Whatever.”  
Just then Glynda had caught up to them. She was sweating a little but was still filled with aura.  
“I'M GONNA JUMP” Gho yelled.  
“Wait!” Yuri grabbed his collar. “Look before you leap, dumbass.”  
Gho looked down and saw an aircraft carrier lift up right where he would have fallen if Yuri didn’t stop him. Glynda stood in front of them.  
“Now then-”  
Gho jumped of the edge  
“Laterrrrr......!”  
“GHO! YOU RETARD!” Yuri jumped after him “See ya, Goodwitch~” She shot finger guns at the professor and dropped down to catch Gho. Glynda turned a little red but walked off, if they died it wasn’t her problem, they knew the risks of becoming hunters. Yuri caught Gho like a princess.  
“Lemme go! I want the sweet taste of breaking my knee caps!” he whined.  
“We are getting ice cream and NOT breaking our knee caps!” she said.  
“Fine…” Gho relented.  
The flew to the shop and walked in there were so many flavours both Gho and Yuri’s mouth watered  
“Wow of many flavors!” Gho clasped his hands  
They looked around until they found the right flavours for them.  
“Cookies and cream, please.” Gho said  
“I’ll have rainbow sherbet.” Yuri added.  
The shopkeep gave them their cones and Yuri paid.  
“You’re welcome.” she said sarcastically.  
They ate their ice cream and walked around town a bit.  
“Mannnnn, I wanna explore more, but Ports class is almost over and stuff… also we miiiggghhht get a detention.”  
“Ya know Yuri? This town has been a bit calm lately… let's cause some trouble.”  
Yuri summoned grimm and the grimm started to tear apart the town. The people scattered everywhere. Luckily for the townspeople, the hunters and huntresses in training got there to fend off the grimm. Yuri grabs Gho’s hand so they can hide behind a broken shop and watch.  
“They’re kinda weak, except for those four in the orange.” Gho stated  
“I can change that.” Yuri shot down those students  
“Very low key…” Gho rolled his eyes  
“Oh look! Ozma’s entourage is here!” Yuri pointed out  
“Oh great, more annoyances...”  
“Jimmy boy, oobarf, senor ego, and goodbitch!”  
“... did you just call her goodbitch? Sounds suggestive”  
“Good witch on the streets...bad witch in the sheets.” Yuri winked  
“For shit’s sake, you’re weird.”  
“Yup, now lets go fight off some grimm so we dont look suspicious.”  
“Right.”  
They quickly attacked some grimm ripping them into shreds. As the mob of grimm began to get thinner they realized that they had underestimated the trainees. This wasn’t too bad, it was just a minor set back.  
“We need to get rid of some trainees” gho said as he barrel rolled through some  
“Right” Yuri shot down some more  
The last of the grimm flew back to Salem leaving the town in ashes.  
“Ah that's better” gho said “I wonder if they will rebuild the ice cream shop”  
“Meh i’ve tasted better”  
“Yeah Ms. Goodwitch” Gho retorted  
“SH-SHUT IT, NEET!” Yuri’s face turned red  
“Hey, I'm not wrong- WAIT! A MINUTE” gho exclaimed “YOU BLUSHED! Do you ACTUALLY LIKE HER?!?”  
“No i don't”  
“Yeah you do! I saw it with my own eyes, I'm not blind! You blushed!”  
“N-No I DON'T!”  
“Holy fuck you like her”  
“SHUT UP!” Yuri’s face was steaming now  
Gho covered his mouth in awe  
“You… you actually...like her…”  
“N-no i don’t a barely even know her… and to add to that she’s way older than me-  
“Lies. you're like 2 million years old” He interrupted  
“So are you!” She snapped “Any way it's not right!”  
“You’re denying it” Gho responded “..wait no, of course you don't.. There is no way… but still what if…”  
“S-she's fun to tease that's all” Yuri stammered  
“I need to think for a moment”Gho flew off leaving yuri behind.  
“H-Hey don't leave me!” she called after him  
Glynda was walking around town fixing buildings, her black heels clopping on the street. Yuri turned around. Glynda used her sembalance to pull Yuri to her.  
“I want to know what happened here. While i was busy with other things i got a distress call”  
“Lstien man i don't know anything” Yuri took a deep breath and the red faded away from her cheeks  
“I’m not a man im a woman” Glynda replied  
Yuri eyed her up and down savouring every inch and curve of her.  
“Yes… I can see that…” she licked her lips  
Glynda blushed and put her down. She smiled at Glynda which caused her professor to get redder  
“You blush very easily, no?”  
“... i don't know what you’re talking about”  
“No, im sure of it, whenever i say something a little flirty you blush”  
“Quiet you” Glynda’s face got a bit redder  
Yuri moved close to the blonde so that her face was inches away from Glynda’s.  
“Do you...like me or something~?”  
the professor looked away because her face was about to explode  
“Im just kidding” Yuri laughed  
She turns away and moves a little farther away from her.  
“It’s not like you would or anything” She turned her head back to Glynda and stared at her “...right?”  
Glynda looked back into yuri’s eyes  
“N-no” However Glynda didn’t look so sure about that and she held her hands clasped near her chest  
Yuri winked “okay bye now~”  
Glynda waved goodbye shyly, her face superheated and she walked away slowly panting a bit. Yuri turns away from Glynda and held her face which became red as a pepper  
“FUUUUU-!”  
Little did she know, Gho saw everything from the sky where he was floating. He decided to go back to Salem's castle and let Yuri know by dropping a letter.  
“So he’s going back to the castle… I might as well go too…”  
She sighed and rolled her eyes knowing that gho was being over dramatic once again. He never let her have fun. He was a really jealous person and didn't like to share. Then again, yuri had always known this but was still close with him. Many people would say that he was a toxic person to her and that she shouldn’t talk to him, but she knew what gho had been through and didn't want him to suffer anymore. For she knew…. That would only make things worse. She flew over forests and mountains, through clouds and flocks of birds.  
“Shes is so fun to tease,” Yuri thought to herself “She always blushes when I say the right things and it's funny.”  
Yuri did a twirl in the air. She decided to go lower to the ground and fly through the trees, because why not?  
“Could this be love?” Yuri chuckled “Considering how long it's been since I've loved...and what happened...I doubt I can love again...but maybe…”  
She shook her head, that was impossible. She only liked to tease people, anyone. No, she couldn't be falling for a stick in the mud like her professor. ...Right? She knew she was close when she reached the dark part of remnant. The sky was red and there were grimm pools everywhere. In the middle of this wasteland lay a castle; A dark, towering castle. 


	5. It’s a date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hehe youll see

Salem and Gho were playing chess when Yuri kicked down the door letting a gush of air in.  
“I’M BACK”  
Both Gho and Salem winced at the sound of Yuri's voice and Salem used this chance to checkmate Gho. Salem decided to greet Yuri instead of lecture her on screaming  
“Hello Yuri, would you like to tell me why you arrived later than Gho?”  
“cause Gho’s a hoe and he left me” Yuri shrugged “Hey, that rhymes!”  
Salem waved that comment aside “And do tell me… what was that tinge of pink I saw on your face?”  
“Pfft” Yuri coughed “It’s just a bit hot today.”  
Gho knew the answer but he decided to stay quiet. Salem knew how to get Yuri into a bind  
“It’s the middle of fall and it has a cool breeze, why would you be hot?”  
“I was wearing a c0aT,” Yuri said  
Gho abruptly stood up and left the room, knocking a black chess piece over when he left  
“Waitttt don’t leave me alone” she over dramaticized  
“...Just stay with Salem” Gho murmured  
Salem turned to her, there was definitely something wrong with Gho, but Salem knew she wouldn’t be able to get the whole story out of him, but Yuri could  
“Hm, you know; Gho was quite upset while we were playing chess, you should go check up on him to see if he’s alright…”  
Yuri obliged. She stood up and followed gho through the black corridors to his room. The door was locked so she decided to kick it down and walk-in. She looked Gho in the eye and used her semblance causing her eyes to glow  
“What’s going on edgelord... ain’t nobody got time for your emo phase”  
“You remember this place?” He pulled up a hologram  
“Ya its the emerald forest, but what does that have to do with anything?”  
“W-well I wanted to get closer to you so we could be friendlier”  
“What’s that s’posed to mean, Gho?”  
Gho clenched his fists and gritted his teeth “But now that doesn't matter. It’s not like anyone would like me anyway. That’s one of the reasons my family left me. And then SHE came into the picture.”  
Yuri stayed silent. She knew about Gho’s past and his trauma and backstabbing issues.  
“A-at first I thought it was harmless flirting. But then, I found out what it truly was… and I HATE it!”  
“Why though?”  
“cause we used to be closer and I can feel like you're gonna leave me...like them…”  
“Gho... you’re like my brother and I promise we’ll never be apart… also, I’m kinda stuck with you for eternity”  
Gho nodded and pushed Yuri out of his room. Then he shut the door. Yuri walked a bit away, not understanding why he was mad.  
“Okay then…” she said to herself  
“So what happened” Salem had appeared behind her  
“Nothin’ much, Gho’s just jealous I'm not spending as much time with him.”  
“Ah, so what I expected was correct”  
“Wait so you knew what was going on?!?!”  
“hm, maybe~” Salem walked away “You should take the rest of the day off”  
“No, you know something’, spill the tea sis”  
Salem stopped and smirked “I know what's he’s been through...however, I do take minor enjoyment watching you struggle”  
“y0u SaDeSt” Yuri gasped “You Kn0w SoMetHiNg!”  
Salem laughed and walked away. Yuri sighed, why was the world so annoying all the time. Well, she might as well go back to Beacon and do some random shit. So she flew out of the dark looming castle back to the floating island. Once she landed she decided to walk to the lunchroom, when she bumped into someone. Glynda cursed silently and picked up her papers.  
“Hello again!” Yuri greeted She smiled  
“Oh! hello there” Glynda responded  
Since she was feeling unnaturally nice and happy she decided to help her professor out just this once.  
“So where's the other one?” Glynda broke the silence  
“Hm? Oh, you must mean gho. He’s sleeping”  
“What's he to you again?” She asked  
“...Like a brother...why do you ask?” Yuri raised an eyebrow  
“N-no reason!” Glynda turned her head away, for she knew she was blushing a bit and didn't want to ruin her reputation.  
“Huh… are~ you~ sure~?”  
“Positive!”  
Yuri moved closer her to whisper in her ear “I can tell when you lie you know~”  
Glynda’s face heated up and she backed away a little. Yuri smirked knowing she hit a sweet spot and got Glynda.  
“Wh-what are you talking about?!?” the professor stood up straight  
“Riiiggghhhttt” Yuri smirked  
“A-Anyways, I actually wanted to ask you something”  
“Oh? And what might that be?” Yuri crossed her arms  
_This is so stupid why am I even doing this _Glynda thought “Erm d-do you want to go somewhere?”  
“Like on a date?”  
“Call it what you like, it’s not like I care, just answer the question”  
“Okay! It’s a date” Yuri winked “so what time?”  
“R-Right now is fine”  
“Great! Where to?” Yuri asked  
“Well how does ice cream sound?”  
“Ice cream huh? But, I thought the ice cream shop was destroyed in the Grimm fight”  
A big goofy grin appeared on the blondes face but she managed to suppress it.  
“Cute…” Yuri whispered  
“I-I have some in my living quarters”  
“Where are you taking these papers anyways?”  
“Oh yeah, the library” Glynda perked  
“Well then, let's get going”  
Yuri grabbed Glynda’s wrist and ran to the library. the professor was smiling so hard on the inside but managed not to show it.  
“T-thank you”  
“Oh? Since when did the oh so proud and brave, Glynda Goodwitch, become bashful” Yuri edged “Is she drunk or something?”  
“I-I’m not, and d-don't worry about me blushing!”  
They put the papers where they were supposed to go and walked out of the library  
“I know this great ice cream place, we should go,” Yuri said, “It’s a bit of a walk but…”  
Yuri picked her up princess style and smiled  
“It’s a short flight”  
She flew above the clouds still holding Glynda close to her chest. Glynda could hear Yuri's heartbeat. "thump thump".  
“So? How's the view?”  
“I-it’s fine, is flying your semblance?”  
“More or less” Yuri shrugged  
It took a few minutes but then they were above a small town and they gently floated down. They found their way to the edge of the town and entered a small ice cream shop, the door opened and a little bell chimed announcing they had arrived.  
“Hello! Welcome to creme de la creme!” a kind voice greeted them “What can I get for ya?”  
A girl with golden hair stood behind a glass counter and she looked up and smiled at the couple.  
“Oh! Yuri! It's so good to see you again!”  
“It’s good to see you too olive”  
Olive looked back into the kitchen where you could hear two others moving around  
“YO, YURI’S BACK” olive screamed into the other room  
“DEAD ASS?!?” a male voice yelled back  
“YEAH!”  
The two people rushed out of the kitchen door. A tall buff man with powder blue hair in a mohawk and amber eyes and a short girl with long brown hair and purple eyes.  
“Wassup kiddo!” the man with blue hair ruffled her hair  
“Get off me Zeph” Yuri struggled to get free of Zeph's grasp  
“You heard her!” The other girl jumped up to hit Zeph on the back of the head  
Once yuri was free of Zeph and had gotten her hair back into shape she smiled again at them  
“I'm glad to see you all are alright!”  
“Yeah” Belle nodded “now then, what can I get for you?”  
Olive pushed Belle out of the way “ Calm your tits belle I was the person at the register when they came in so I'm gonna be the one serving them!”  
Olive and Belle started to argue and Zeph tried to break them apart but failed. He eventually gave up and turned to Glynda and Yuri  
“Speaking of which” Zeph motioned to Glynda “Who might you be?”  
“U-um, I-im Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon academy”  
Zeph nodded “Oh, I've heard of you. Well, any friend of Yuri’s is a friend of ours! Now then what can I get for ya ”  
“Right, I’ll have a vanilla”  
“Right, and how do you know this lovely lady?” Zeph motioned to Glynda “is she your girlfriend?~”  
Yuri turned bright red “W-what?!? N-no it’s not like that!”  
“Heh sure it isnt~” Zeph prodded  
“I’ll um have strawberry please”  
“ Excellent!”  
Zeph gave Glynda her ice cream and Yuri paid, then they left. They walked through town looking at all the sights, the shops, stands, and fountains.  
“H-hey, I’ve got a question”  
“Yes?” Glynda answered  
“Does my ice cream smell funny to you?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Here”  
Yuri held her ice cream close to Glynda for her to smell  
“I don't smell anythi-”  
Just then she booped Glynda’s nose with the ice cream and giggled. Glynda turned a bit pink and tried to get it off but her hands were full.  
“C-could you get it off for me?” Glynda asked  
“As you wish” Yuri leaned in and licked off the ice cream with a smirk.  
Yuri then realized what she just did and was filled with embarrassment. How could she let her emotions take over like that? What was happening? Her heart beat faster and her face got red.  
“I-i'm sorry I don't know what came over me” she mumbled  
Glynda just smiled at her “I-its alright, it was kind of cute.”  
“W-whatever, lets just go back to beacon okay?”  
“How do you know those people?” Glynda questioned  
“Oh them?” Yuri closed her eyes and sighed “they’re...old colleagues”  
Note: those people at the ice cream shop were all fauneses. They were part of the white fang but retired because they realized the white fang got too chaotic.  
“Ahem” Yuri cleared her throat “shall we go then?”  
She picked Glynda up once more in bridal style and smiled at her  
“M-must you always pick me up like this?”  
“well I'm afraid you might not be able to balance if i held your hand and allowed you to fly next to me” Yuri retorted  
“Y-you know you are surprisingly strong for someone this young”  
“is that an insult of a complement” Yuri teased  
“A compliment!”  
“Thank you” Yuri smiled causing her to blush.  
“I-i have a question…”  
“What is it, professor?”  
“Y-you and that boy… w-whats your relationship like?”  
“Oh! You mean that idiot gho?” Yuri laughed “We’re really close.”  
“And how close is that?”  
“Hm? Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?” She teased  
“No! I was just curious! That's all”  
“Well then… I’ll just let you find that out yourself”  
Yuri landed back at the beacon and set Glynda down. Her silver hair shimmering in the sunlight; She leaned in closer to her teacher's ear.  
“That was fun~ let's do it again sometime~” She smiled and started walked off  
“W-wait!” Glynda called after her so she turned around  
“Yes?”  
“I-I really enjoyed this... Um, how do I put this…”  
“I enjoyed it too professor. You’re surprisingly cute when you don't act so… so strict”  
“Perhaps I should reward you for this occasion; B-but just this once! Don't get the wrong idea!”  
Glynda pecked Yuri on the cheek, blushing like crazy. Yuri struggled to hold back her blush as well. She needed to keep up her “cool” act. Glynda then covered her face in embarrassment and scurried away  
“Y-yeah” she placed her hand on where her professor had kissed  
With that Yuri rushed back to her room. She had butterflies in her stomach and her face was heating up. She hadn’t felt like this in a while. She then opened the door and plopped on her bed. Then Salem appeared out of nowhere.  
“So...how was your day?”  
“H-how much did you see?!?” Yuri asked embarrassed  
“Everything” Salem smirked  
“I-it's not like that!” Yuri stammered “b-besides! It won't stop me from doing my job!”  
“I-its quite alright little one”  
“R-really? I-i thought you might be mad...seeing as she's part of Ozma’s group”  
“No, I'm actually quite amused~ maybe I’ll keep her alive just for you~”  
“J-just because of this do-doesn't mean I h-have a weakness or anything!”  
“Hm… well in any case… I suggest you go back to the castle to say goodbye to gho”  
“W-what do you mean?”  
Salem didn't answer, instead, she poofed away. Leaving Yuri confused and worried about gho. With that, she lifted off to fly back to the castle. Her silky hair blowing in the wind and her eyes sparkling. She loved this feeling, the feeling of freedom… a feeling she was addicted to. But, the feeling of freedom was overcome with worry for her friend. Knowing him he probably would overreact with his emotions or some sort. He couldn't die so suicide was out of the question, but what could it be? Mass murder? No, he was violent, sure, but he wouldn't do it now. Damn, he was so strong but childish; Handsome, but violent; so many pros and cons. Was this really the right choice though? Getting so into Gho’s business? She knew he needed personal space and as did she because if you didn't mind her personal space, she would punch you in the face. She decided to think of something happier. What could that be...what made her happy? An image popped into her mind. Glynda Goodwitch, she loved to tease her and push her buttons. Not to mention Glynda was drop-dead gorgeous. Her hypnotising green eyes; her demeanour; the way she acted when she was around Yuri; her smile; her voice, it was like a siren's call to her. What else did she like about her professor? Hm… the way her hips swayed as she walked; the way she never backed down; her glasses (yuri has a fetish for glasses); her silky hair and how it was in a bun; her soft hands and how they were just the right temperature; the way her lips felt against yuri’s cheek; her scent and how it was intoxicating; and of course her body.  
_Like damn, she had curves in all the right places. _Yuri felt herself drool a bit and snapped out of it immediately. She was getting sidetracked again, she needed to focus on the main objective, talking to gho. She was a few miles away when she felt his aura, his aura of anger. She reached the dark castle once again and dropped down. She look around the castle and finally found gho in his room____


	6. Oh boy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghos being dramatic again and a new character comes into the picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghos like an emo, over emotional teenager😂. Almost like his creator.😂 shade intended.

Yuri kicked down the door  
“Gho… What's going on?” yuri asked  
“Go away yuri…” gho growled  
“No! I need to know what's going on!” Yuri put her foot down “you’ve been acting like this all damn week! I'm worried about you...”  
“JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!” Gho roared  
Yuri finally used her semblance. She hated using it because sometimes it would hurt her target. Her semblance control allowed her to have full control over the opponent. Forcing them to do whatever she asked. From telling information to killing others. No one could resist her semblance, except of course. He tried to fight back but gave in.  
“I-i'm just pissed okay?”  
“Why?”  
Gho broke down and began to cry. Tears dripped down his eyes as he crumbled to the ground. Yuri ran to hug him. He took a few deep breaths and calmed down.  
“Okay gho...now that you’re calmer… please answer my question”  
“I-i'm scared you’ll leave me like everyone else…” Gho sobbed  
“Why?”  
“I see the way you and Glynda interact together...you’re spending more and more time together… I feel like you’ve forgotten me… and I just wanna die”  
“Oh gho… I would never abandon you. You’re like a brother to me. And if push comes to shove… I’d kill her for you…”  
“No you won’t...there has been a slight change of plans…”  
“And what might that be?” Yuri prodded  
“I-i know we can't die...but I think I found a solution to end all this pain”  
“Gho...please…”  
“It’s an object that can destroy anything... I will use it on myself...and go on a journey to find it”  
“Gho… remember what you said about you feeling like I had forgotten you and left you alone?”  
“Yeah?” gho sniffed  
“If you die… you will leave me all alone too...I can't lose you okay”  
“I-I need to think… please leave yuri…”  
Yuri relented “okay Gho but… please be careful”  
With that Yuri left Gho alone and she walked out of the castle to take a break too much drama for one day. She just needed to get back to beacon… She couldn't handle all this. She was juggling those emotions and her feelings for her teacher. She wasn't good with these situations. Once she got back to her room she closed all the blinds leaving her in pitch darkness. There she sobbed, she didn't want to lose someone else close to her…  
A few days had passed since then and though Yuri was hurting she put on a smile for everyone else. She had spent more time with Glynda teasing her like normal and flirting a bit. She had gotten much closer to her professor even going as far and cupping her cheek and pinning her against the wall. Recently, however, Glynda had gotten more forward with Yuri as well, flirting with her. Of course, yuri, being a top until another fights back; didn’t know how to handle this. She found herself getting more and more flustered every time Glynda made a move. But she had to hide it and she just flirted back. During class, she also gave little signs to her professor. Whenever they made eye contact Yuri winked at her, and during classes, she would make statements that would embarrass her. She loved her precious professor's reactions. Perhaps she was a bit of a sadist, perhaps not. In any case, she still put on a smile for her teacher. So that she didn't have to worry. Yuri decided to freshen up the next day and go to breakfast, she hadn't eaten well in a while. And that's what she did; on the way to the mess hall she bumped into someone.  
“Oh, my gods! I'm so sorry!” Yuri bowed and apologised  
“That's okay…” a voice purred “and my, my aren't you a fine specimen…”  
The stranger lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes. The girl was a slender elegant woman, blue hair and yellow eyes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail that went all the way to her waist. A large sword was in a sheath behind her. She had a strong aura and smelled like lavender. She smiled and licked her lips  
“What might your name be?” the girl asked  
“Y-yuri, and you?”  
“Well, then yuri… you and I are going to have some fun this year~” the girl smirked  
Oh dear...what had yuri got herself into this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short


	7. Enter love rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda never thought she would have competition for yuri’s heart. Until another girl approaches her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuris a fake top. Meaning she’ll act like a top but if the other fights back more yuri will become a flaming bottom

“I’ve never seen you around the school before” Yuri inquired  
“Yeah, I'm normally away doing other things.”  
The girl shrugged and ran her fingers through Yuri's hair causing Yuri to turn red. Yuri struggled to respond to the girl's comment.  
“But, enough about me…. I want to know…”  
“W-want to know what?”  
“Are you taken yet?” The girl moved closer to yuri “It would be such a shame if you were~”  
“Well, you see… I”  
Just then Yuri heard Glynda's heels clopping against the floor, moving closer to her. She could feel the anger radiating off her teacher and it gave her goosebumps. Glynda walked up to the two of them glaring at her and the new girl. Yuri could see the flames in her professor's eyes, no matter how angry she had seen her professor; she had never seen her like this.  
“Miss Yuri!” Glynda snapped “I believe you have some explaining to do, Where is your other teammate?”  
“O-oh! I Uhm… he” Yuri failed to respond  
The girl raised an eyebrow looking at Glynda up and down; sizing up her competition. She knew for a fact that this woman was hot and had a presence.  
“And who are you?” The girl responded coolly “Are you two in cahoots or something like that?”  
“N-no i-its not like that” yuri said flustered  
“I am her teacher…” Glynda pulled yuri out of the new girl's arms and closer to her “And I'm yours as well. Now then, miss yuri come to my office, we have things to discuss”  
“Now wait just a minute!” The rival intervened “Class hasn't even started yet, I can assure you she's in good hands with me at the moment”  
“I'm terribly sorry but she's booked!” With that comment, she flung the new girl away with her semblance and dragged yuri to her room. Glynda's grip on her wrist was tight and somewhat possessive. It hurt a little bit but Yuri knew her professor might be in a bad mood. They briskly walked through the hallways until they reached Glynda's office. They walked inside and Glynda slammed the door closed behind them. Glynda sighed heavily looking at the floor, her eyes tearing up.  
“Y-you’re not seeing her are you?” the professor asked softly  
“N-no I just met her today” Yuri responded, “A-are you feeling alright?”  
Glynda murmured something incomprehensible and went to hug yuri. Just as yuri had imagined, her professor smelled amazing and her chest was really soft.  
“Y-yes… I just...don't really mind...being with you”  
“Are you sure that's all?”  
Glynda did not respond, instead, she hugged yuri closer and nuzzled her face into yuri's soft grey hair. Yuri didn't know what to do in response, so she hugged Glynda back. There was silence for a bit. The two of them alone together holding each other closely. Once yuri could tell Glynda was feeling a bit better she began to speak.  
“Listen… gho isn't going to be here for a while…”  
“Why’s that?” Glynda asked without letting go of yuri  
“Familial matters”  
“I see, I wish I could meet him more formally though… instead of just a few exchanging words”  
“I’m sure you will”  
“Listen yuri…”  
“Yes?”  
“I-I’ll always be here for you… in case you need me and I know you have school life and your personal life do deal with and I don't want to put a burden on your shoulders...but...please keep me in mind as well” Glynda loosened her hug  
“I will don't worry!”  
Glynda smiled and proceeded to kiss yuri in the crook of her neck “I’m not…”  
“W-well I have to get to class!” with that yuri left the room all flushed  
Yuri walked through the halls minding her business once again when she felt something soft against her back. Yuri froze not knowing who it was or what she was going to do.  
“We meet again”  
Yuri turned around “Y-you’re the same girl from before! What's your name again?”  
“I'm Llakoba...but you can call me your future wife~” The girl chidded  
“So what's the deal with you and that professor over there?” Llakoba prodded  
“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Yuri smirked  
“Indeed I would”  
“I can assure you it's nothing too big”  
“Oh really?” Llakoba raised an eyebrow  
“Positive”  
“Well that's means I have you all to myself~”  
Yuri turned around and looked into Llakobas eyes and pulled her tie so that they were face to face “Oh? And what makes you say that~?”  
“Just a hunch”  
“Yes...Well I have to get to class...I’ll see you around” Yuri let go of Llakoba’s tie  
Before yuri could leave Llakoba proceeded to lick yuri's fore-arm, causing a shock to spiral up her back. She blushed and speed-walked away not looking where she was going.  
“See you later wallflower” Llakoba laughed as she watched yuri bump into a column  
Llakoba then felt a menacing aura coming closer to her. She saw professor Goodwitch walking up to her glaring menacingly.  
“You and I need to have a talk missy. Come to my office... _immediately _”__


	8. Just a sprinkle of yandere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llakobas in trouble...

They walked to Glynda's office. Llakoba hummed happily, she liked to see people angry and how they responded with taunting. Glynda then opened the door to her office and ushered llakoba in.  
“Sit down” Glynda ordered  
And so Llakoba did. The chair was soft but not too soft and the desk was made of glass so you could see through it. Glynda's desk was neatly organized and everything had a specific place for it. Llakoba felt and heard the office door slam shut and Glynda sat down in her chair.  
“I can’t accept you violating my student's young lady” Glynda berated  
“violating? I was simply just having some fun with her~ she's so adorable~” Llakoba gushed  
Glynda gritted her teeth and balled up her fists. She didn't want to share Yuri with anyone, Yuri was hers and hers alone. She wanted to murder this bithc for even tryng to touch her yuri. But she couldn't show this part of her. Glynda took a deep breath and started to lecture Llakoba on the school rules and etiquette  
“Why do you care so much anyway?” Llakoba interrupted “You have hundreds of other students here. What makes her so special?”  
“Because I-”  
“Like why are you so worked up about all the rules? Romance is also a part of a huntress's life, isn't it? I'm just flirting with her, and she's flirting back” llakoba shrugged  
_Because she mine you whore _Glynda thought  
“I-I wasn't talking about that” Glynda regained her composure  
“You wouldn't have something against me flirting with her, would you? I wonder what she tastes like”  
“I won't tolerate that type of talk around me, young lady”  
“I’m sure you’ve heard and done worse. Speaking of which...do you know anything about her personal life?”  
“What do you mean?” Glynda responded harshly “and what do you want with MY- er miss yuri”  
“Oh, so you’re on a first-name basis with her, eh?”  
“S-she simply does not have a last name. The files don't say anything either”  
“Have you ever asked her” Llakoba prodded  
“I have no place too if she doesn't show them in her files”  
“Right… and might I ask you how did you spend your weekend?”  
“Why you-”  
“Did you spend it with anyone important perhaps”  
“How did you- ahem my personal life is none of the students business”  
“Also...why do you care so much about yuri's love life anyway?”  
“Because she's my… -I'm her...therapist?” Glynda sweat dropped  
“Hmm... A therapist, professor, AND a huntress? That's doubtful” Llakoba retorted  
“I’m not lying. Her parents told me to keep an eye on her. that includes her love life”  
“Maybe… or perhaps… you’re in love with yuri”  
“Wh-Why would you suggest something like that?” Glynda's face got really red  
“you're blushing and I think you LIKE the thought of how SCANDALOUS a relationship between a student and a teacher would be” Llakoba laughed knowing she hit a nerve  
“You will not say A THING to ANYONE about this conversation, alright? Or I will personally make sure you are kicked out of this school by my own hand. Is. That. Clear?”  
Llakoba laughed and stood up from her chair. She liked seeing her teacher like this, and she needed to get back at her from throwing her against the wall earlier.  
“Well then~” Llakoba edged “I might have to make it harder for you then… I'll take Yuri from you… just you wait~”  
“You will do no such thing” she asserted  
“And why’s that?”  
“Because if you go anywhere near MY yuri… I'll kill you”  
“YOUR yuri? I doubt she agreed to be YOURS”  
“Did I fucking stutter?!?”  
“No. but you don't scare me”  
Out of nowhere, a knife flew past Llakoba’s cheek cutting her a bit. She turned to see The professor was the one who threw it. Glynda had a crazed smile plastered all over her face and she was laughing like crazy. Llakoba backed away a bit, this was kind of weird.  
“She’s my yuri~,” Glynda said in a dark “so if you try to take her from me… I'll feed you to the Grimm”  
“P-pssh I'm not scared of you! Y-you're bluffing”  
Glynda walked over to llakoba and pulled her in by the tie. She held a knife to Llakobas throat, almost piercing the skin. She then slashed a small cut on Llakoba’s round cheek.  
“Consider this a warning… you disgusting whore”  
With that Glynda kicked Llakoba out of her office. Glynda sat back down in her chair and opened one of her drawers. In that drawer held things of yuri that she had. Pictures of yuri; a lock of yuri’s hair; one of her old toothbrushes; a pencil she dropped… and so much more. Glynda picked off each of the things and admired them for a few minutes each. She then closed the drawer and locked it. No one must know about this side of her, this crazy, stalking, yuri obsessed side of her. Glynda took a deep breath and regained her composure. The school day had to go on like normal. However, Glynda would be keeping a close eye on Llakoba from now on.__


	9. As long as youre mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llakoba and yuri make a deal

A few days later…  
Llakoba had been flirting with Yuri for a while Glynda wasn't watching and Yuri, of course, flirted back for the fun of it. The vytal festival was coming up soon, however who wasn't there and her other teammates weren't either, so yuri couldn't compete. Of course, she was annoyed by that, seeing as which she liked to fight. However, she would find the spring maiden there and kill her. Then after she killed the maiden she could get the relic and Salem and the rest would be close to their goal. Yuri walked to the combat class and sat down in her chair.  
“Hey there wallflower~” Llakoba sat down next to her  
“Hey llakoba, what’s up?” Yuri asked  
“My attraction level to you~”  
“My, my aren't you bold~”  
“You know it” Llakoba winked “So ya wanna go on a date with me?”  
“Hm… I don't know...do I?”  
“I got an idea. If I beat you in a fight, you have to go out with me”  
“And what makes you so sure you’ll beat me?” Yuri raised her eyebrow  
“It’s just a hunch”  
“Well then, why don't we put your hunch to the test shall we~”  
Glynda walked into the room and the class got silent. Then class started the first up to battle were two girls, one with a mace and the other with a staff. Yuri already knew how this would end, the mace user would win. Of course, she was right, she kept her eyes on each of the battles so she could know what she was up against. But after a few fights she got bored, she started to daze off when she heard Llakobas voice.  
“TEACHER!” Llakoba shot up “I wanna fight”  
Glynda straightened her glasses “Very well, who do you want to spar with?”  
“Yuri” Llakoba pointed at Yuri who had just snapped out of her daze. They both walked down to the platform and readied their stances to fight. Llakoba took out her big sword and lunged at yuri, starting the match. Yuri blocked Llakobas sword with a sword of her own, she smirked at llakoba. They wordlessly fought, sparks flying from their weapons. In the end, however, Yuri won, she smiled in triumph and held out her hand to help llakoba up. Llakoba took it and laughed.  
“Looks like you one this time wallflower~” she cooed as they walked back to their seats  
“Of course I did, I didn't want to go on a date with you just yet~” Yuri teased  
“Well next time I’ll win and we’ll go on date~”  
“Perhaps...” They sat down  
The class continued as normal, then the bell rang. All of the students got up and left the classroom, including Llakoba and her.  
“Ms Yuri...please stay behind, we need to... talk,” Glynda remarked  
“Well then wallflower… see ya later” Llakoba walked off  
Yuri walked down to stand next to Glynda. To her surprise, Glynda embraced her tightly. Yuri hugged her back out of confusion.  
“Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?” she asked  
“I...I missed you…” Glynda responded not letting go  
“You missed me? But why? I see you every day”  
“You haven't been spending as much time with me as you used to…”  
“I’m sorry professor… I’ve been busy”  
“Busy with what,” Glynda asked in suspicion  
“I…”  
“You've been spending time with that Llakoba girl haven't you” Glynda let go of Yuri  
“Yes?”  
“She's bad news, I don't like her around you!”  
“Are you perhaps… Jealous~?”  
“Yes! Very!” Glynda huffed and crossed her arms  
“Don't worry teach, no one can replace you~”  
“W-what were you and Llakoba talking about?”  
“Oh! Llakoba and I made a deal”  
“What kind of deal would that be exactly?”  
“That if she beat me at a fight I would go on a date with her.”  
“WHAT?!?”  
“Yeah...”  
“Well I’m going to have a talk with her” Glynda fumed  
“O-okay”  
With that, the professor left: She searched for Llakoba and finally found her in the mess hall. She angrily walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar, dragging her into her office. She slammed the door shut one again and glared at Llakoba.  
“I thought I told you to stay away for my Yuri;” Glynda growled  
“I surprised you haven't noticed”  
“Noticed what?” Glynda gripped her riding crop ready to kill Llakoba  
“Yuri and I have been playfully teasing. flirting with each other for a while now” Llakoba smirked  
“That's it!”  
Glynda took out one of her knives and proceeded to try to stab Llakoba with it. But something blocked her from hitting her target.  
“I suggest you not kill Llakoba if you do Yuri won't be pleased,” a voice said “And probably won't forgive you”


	10. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda finally got permission

The thought of her beloved hating her was enough to make Glynda stop. She put her knife back in her drawer. If yuri didn't forgive her then she would probably never talk to her again. Glynda couldn't stand that thought of it.  
“And who are you?” Llakoba asked  
“I'm Gho, I'm like yuri's brother” the boy responded  
“I thought you had familial matters to deal with gho”  
“I do” he responded, “But I needed to check in on my sister don't you think?”  
“Yes” Glynda agreed  
“Welp, now that you’re here imma get out so I can live to see another day”  
With that Llakoba zoomed out of the office. She headed back to the cafeteria and bumped into Yuri.  
“Hey wallflower~” Llakoba licked yuri's arm  
“Do you know where professor Goodwitch is?” yuri asked  
“Oh yeah she’s in her office talking to like your brother or somethin’”  
With that statement, yuri rushed to Glynda's office, excited to see gho. She heard voices as she got closer, the voices of gho and Glynda. She decided to eavesdrop.  
“So Mr. gho what can I help you with?” Glynda asked  
“Cut the shit already teach” Gho snapped “What's your status with yuri and why should I care?”  
“W-why is that important?”  
“because she's...she's my sister, and I care way too much about her to let her get hurt. I'm going to be gone for a good long while, so...just answer the questions”  
“Very well” Glynda took a deep breath “I want your consent to date her”  
_What?!? _Yuri thought  
“W-we are close...and I intend to keep it that way”  
Gho smiled knowingly “Very well, you have my consent. I know you’ll make her happy!”  
“T-thank you”  
“However…” Gho's eyes darkened “If you hurt her… I’ll rip you limb from limb”  
“I-i understand”  
“Good” with that gho disappeared  
_Fuck I need to leave before Glynda catches me!_ Yuri tried to sneak away “Where do you think you're going?” Glynda laid a hand on Yuri’s shoulder  
“I-I was just passing by that's all” Yuri stammered  
“Please… step into my room…”  
And so yuri did…__


	11. Ill keep you my dirty little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession time

“I-I wish to talk to you,” Glynda said blushing  
“About what,” Yuri asked already knowing what was going to happen  
“I-its about our relationship... I want to be with you...romantically”  
“I-I didn't know you felt like this, to be honest” Yuri stammered  
“I-I’ve been holding it back for a while...but now that I have consent…” Glynda clasped yuri's hand  
“I-i don't know what to say…”  
“Say yes~”  
“I-i really want to, but…” yuri paused  
“But what”  
She took a deep breath “Th-there are things you don't know about me. Very bad things, i-i don't want my past actions to hurt you… I care about you a lot you know…”  
“I see…” Glynda said looking down  
“To be honest...I have deep feelings for you as well...I just don't think… I'm ready for another relationship yet… I don't think I could handle watching someone I love to get hurt…” Yuri choked back her tears “I-I'm sorry… I-I have to go”  
Yur ran out of the room with tears in her eyes. Glynda sighed and crashed on her chair, her body enveloping in sadness. Just then Ozma walked by.  
“Are you okay Glynda?” he asked  
“I-I'm fine,” Glynda said trying not to break down in tears  
“Are you sure?”  
“I-am positive”  
“Okay… well if you need anything don't be afraid to ask…” Ozma left the room  
Then Llakoba kicked down the door with a bang.  
“I SENSE SADNESS!” She laughed  
“...”  
“Aw did you get rejected~? Maybe she just likes me more?” Llakoba shrugged  
“Th-that's not the entire situation! Not like you’d care anyhow....” Glynda snapped back  
“aw don't worry~ I’ll take good care of her?  
“Get the hell out of my office” Glynda grimaced  
“Aw you’re mad” Llakoba edged “Little miss professor all heartbroken, I wonder what yuri's taste like when I take her first kiss?”  
Glynda rose out of her chair “You will shut your fucking mouth before I kill you and it looks like a Grimm invasion s the culprit”  
“My, my aren't we aggressive today~”  
“Why you little-”  
“You still want her, don't you? you KNOW I have a better chance... I'm her age AND I'm, not a teacher, to add to that I make moves on her while you're being a coward” Llakoba interrupted  
Glynda’d had enough; she threw llakoba outside her window and then fixed the window behind her. Meanwhile whilst Glynda was sobbing, Yuri was as well as she flew back to the castle. She made a coward move, but she didn't want to lose Glynda like her first love. AS she flew she tried her best to console herself that she did it for the better. She then landed at the castle and walked in.  
“There’s been a change of plans Salem…” She said monotonously  
“And what might that be yuri?”  
“I’ll kill the spring maiden before the vytal festival”  
“Hm… okay… are you feeling alright yuri?”  
“I-im fine... I just need some sleep”  
With that yuri walked to her room and crashed on her bed. Then she started to sob her tears running like a river. She loved Glynda more than she could describe. She wanted to hold her in her arms, cuddle with her, kiss her, perverted things, tell her everything, and let her in. But she knew that if Glynda found out the truth about her… she would be afraid of her. Glynda wouldn't want to talk with her or even get near her if she knew. Yuri shook her head, she needed to get over Glynda, or she’d become too soft. In reality, however, she hid how she truly was. She put a hard shell around herself and a tough attitude so no one messed with her. She teased because it made her look happy and not hurt. She took another deep breath and washed away all of her emotions. She needed to get the job done, no matter what the cost. She got up out of bed to put on her mask and black cape. Then she headed to vacuo. When she got there she could already sense the magic coming from the maiden and so she followed the magic until she reached one of the dormitories. She knew there was only one person inside so she stepped in quietly and locked the door behind her. It was time to do business so she took out her bat, and getting ready to make some bloodshed.


	12. I still love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the confession did go as planned. But yuri still yearns for glynda

She saw the spring maiden. The girl had a petite build and green hair with blue tips. Yuri could sense potential from the girl, it was too bad she had to kill her.  
“Hi there!” Yuri said from behind the girl  
“Eep! Who are you?” She asked  
“That's not important, all you need to know is that you’ll die today”  
“What?” The girl asked “please do-”  
Before the girl could answer yuri had beaten the girl to death she then extracted the power of the spring maiden from her. Just then her other teammates walked in. They gasped in horror as they saw their teammate dead on the floor and a bloody person standing over her. Out of anger, they attacked yuri but yuri beat them easily. When the fight was over the dorm had blood and guts everywhere all of the walls and beds. Yuri left silently and went to go see Lionheart at Haven academy.  
“Hey there kitty” Yuri held a knife to the fauneses throat  
“W-who are you?” lionheart trembled  
“I'm a friend of Salem”  
“S-Salem?”  
“That's right, now be a good boy and show me where the relic is hidden”  
And so lion heart did he move the statue and it turned into an elevator, the elevator descended until they hit the bottom. The door opened to show a path that had glowing blue circles leading to a door. Around the door was a tree, the tree was large and had glowing leaves. The room was calming and Yuri stepped up to the large door and pressed her hand against it. She turned to lionheart  
“Thank you,” she said  
The doors opened to show a desert-like plane. Yuri walked into the room and saw the relic. It was a glowing blue lamp-like thing with gold around it. She delicately picked up the relic; it was light and warm. She smiled knowing Salem would be pleased with her. With that thought in mind, she headed back to the castle.  
“I'm back,” Yuri said and handed Salem the relic  
“Excellent job Yuri. I wouldn't expect anything less from someone of your calibre” Salem smiled as she took the relic  
“I-it was nothing,” Yuri said embarrassed  
“You’ve been a big help yuri, both you and gho”  
“T-thank you”  
Yuri headed back to her room, happier than he was before. She stripped herself and went to take a shower and long bath. The bath was really relaxing and smelled like jasmine. Yuri had needed something like this to calm her nerves after all that had happened. Once the water got cold she got out of the bath and dried off. She went through her nightly routine after that and went into bed. That night she had a dream. It was a good dream, unlike most of her other dreams. In this drama, she was happy together with Glynda and they had two kids and lived together in the countryside. Remnant was peaceful and everything was perfect. Yuri smiled in her sleep, she loved this dream and never wanted to wake up. Unfortunately, she did wake up eventually and was really pissed because she was just about to kiss Glynda in the dream. 2 months had passed since that day and Yuri still had not gone back to see Glynda. She sulked in the Grimm pools rethinking her life. Salem walked up behind Yuri but Yuri was too deep in thought to notice her.  
“Somebody’s still upset”  
“I-I…” Yuri failed to respond  
“So how’s goodwitch doing?” Salem asked  
“I don't wanna talk about it” Yuri mumbled  
“You feel lonely here...don't you”  
“I-it's not that… I'm just not sure about my love life...that's all” Yuri breathed  
“I see… then why don't you go visit her?”  
“It's awkward, besides. I've been gone for 2 months; she's probably over me by now” Yuri sighed  
“That's not what I see”  
Salem pulled up a picture of Glynda sitting in her office. Dried tears everywhere and Glynda was a mess. Yuri felt her heart throb.  
“T-there's also that girl Llakoba... She might cause trouble”  
“She's travelling with gho” Salem pat yuri’s head “You should really go see her”  
“I don't know…”  
“Young people are so indecisive. Consider you seeing he again part of a new mission”  
“Is that an order?”  
“Indeed”  
With that yuri flew back to beacon her heart beating quickly. She really wanted to see Glynda again but she was filled with mixed emotions. Yuri landed near the building. There, Ozpin was doing his rounds and when he saw her he chuckled and went to talk to her.  
“Oh it's you,” Yuri said cooly “What can I do for you”  
“I know you don't think of me too fondly” Ozpin sweat dropped “but professor goodwitch has been all over the place for 2 months, it doesn't affect her work but I see her crying and looking at your files.”  
“I…”  
Just then Yuri got a message to meet Glynda in her office. Yuri took a deep breath and headed to the office. Was she really ready to face Glynda again? She needed to try at least.


	13. Trapped in your embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Yuri opened the door to Glynda's office and was shocked at what she saw. There the professor was, bent over her desk, her hair dishevelled, her office a mess. Glynda looked up to see yuri standing there, she immediately started to sob once again. Yuri felt a pang in her heart so she ran to embrace her professor in a hug. Glynda held Yuri so tight to the point where she could barely breathe.  
“You’re a mess…” yuri finally sighed “Let's get this cleaned up”  
With a movement of her hand, everything changed back to normal. The office was crystal clean, Glynda didn't look dishevelled, it didn't look like anything had happened. Glynda did some more sobbing, but eventually calmed down.  
“Where have you been…?” She asked quietly  
“I was at...home” Yuri replied  
Glynda let go and looked at her “I-I was so worried that you had left me”  
“I would never leave you…” she whispered  
“B-but why did you leave? I missed you a lot and…”  
Glynda pulled up her sleeve to show half-healed cuts. They trailed all over her arm and were dark blue. Yuri grasped Glynda's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye.  
“Don't you ever do that again no matter what!” Her voice softened “Don't hurt yourself because of me”  
“I-i'm sorry...I just felt so empty without you” Glynda confessed, “I-I might be a little crazy about you…”  
“Just...don't hurt yourself again...that would hurt me too...promise me you won’t”  
“I promise… but don't leave me again”  
“I can promise that,” Yuri said sadly “It’s hard to explain...but I can't make that promise to you...I'm sorry”  
“Okay. I trust you… but sooner or later you’d better tell me”  
“Hah, yeah” Yuri replied  
“ok”  
_I can't let her know I work for Salem...It would break her heart _Yuri thought  
“Good, I don't want to lose you too” Gynda kissed yuri’s cheek  
“W-who else did you lose?” Yuri asked blushing  
“T-the general”  
“Ironwood? But he’s alive isn't he?”  
“I’m not sure about now...but a few years ago... let's just say it was the worse mistake of my life”  
“Are you sure I'm not a mistake too?” yuri teased  
“Positive”  
“Ya know… I heard Llakoba left for a while”  
“I heard that as well” Glynda nodded “I guess we have alone time with each other for a while”  
“Maybe...but I normally attract bad luck”  
“I have a friend who says the same thing”  
“Oh?”  
“I have a crazy question to ask you…”  
“Okay what is it?” yuri responded  
“C-can you kiss me?”  
“W-wow...uhm...I wasn't expecting that...It’s my first but I don't mind if you take it…”  
Yuri looked up at Glynda blushing and placed her lips against her professors. To her surprise Glynda was very forceful, sticking her tongue in immediately. Yuri jumped a bit but eventually kissed back. Glynda wrapped her arms around your waist as Yuri's arms draped around her neck. Their kiss was hot and passionate, leaving each other just enough air. Glynda decided to move down to yuri's neck. She let out a small moan, turning the professor on a bit. They kept on kissing in the heat of the moment. They lose themselves in each other's embrace. Intoxicated by the scent they lose all thoughts. As if time had stopped, they forgot about everything: Salem, beacon,ozpin, the Grimm, their responsibilities...It seemed like none of that mattered to them. Glynda tasted exactly how Yuri dreamed she would. Yuri knew she could get addicted to this taste, but she didn't mind that. She could feel her heart thumping in her chest and her breathing slow. Meanwhile, Glynda allowed her hands to roam all over Yuri's body, feeling every inch of it, savouring it. At last, she got to kiss the one she loved, that was enough for her; she could die happy now. They finally parted lips, saliva trailing off both of their mouths.  
“That...was...wow” Yuri managed to get out  
“Hmmm~ you’re a good kisser” Glynda acknowledged  
“T-thank you”  
“You know yuri…”  
“Yes?”  
“That was a kiss I actually enjoyed”  
“What do you mean?” yuri asked  
“It means I like to kiss you the most”  
Yuri turned bright red and looked away mumbling something incoherent. Glynda just laughed at Yuri's antics. Yuri turned back to Glynda and looked at her.  
“C-could you kiss me again?”  
“Of course…”  
Glynda lifts up Yuri's chin and placed her lips on Yuri's once again. Today was a wonderful day for the both of them...__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do u want me to add a non canonical smut for the next chapter?


	14. After school punishment (not canon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glynda wasnt very pleased with yuris grade. Lemon/smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isnt in the storyline. I just did it cuz i was bored

Yuri had gotten an F on her last test even though she took “Private” tutoring with professor Goodwitch. On her test, it had a note “see me after class so we can discuss what happened~”. And so as the bell rang, and yuri stayed after class.  
“You know why you’re here don’t you… yuri'' Glynda’s emerald green eyes stared at her  
“Y-yes ma’am” she looked to the floor trying to avoid Glynda's ice-cold glare  
“You know what happens if you get an ’F’ in my class don’t you Yuri~?” Glynda slapped her riding crop on her other hand.  
“N-no” Her face was red her mind wandering to a very dirty place  
“Hmm… then let me clear it up for you” Glynda used her riding crop to raise up your head so that she could look at her eye to eye.  
“O-okay” she replied diligently  
“You get punished~” Glynda licked her lips and locked the door with her semblance  
“this time we won’t have ANYone interrupting us… I plan to make you mine and Llakoba can’t do ANYthing about it~”  
Glynda leaned in to kiss her student, just as their lips touched Glynda shoved her tongue in mixing her saliva with Yuri’s.  
“Mmm~” Glynda shoved Yuri to the corner of the room. Glynda pulled up her skirt and drew swirls along her inner thigh. Yuri bit her lip and suppressed a moan.  
“G-Glynda~” Yuri started to get wet “ah~”  
Glynda moved her fingers down to her pussy and teased it, at the same time she started to kiss below the face moving down slowly but passionately.  
“Hmm~you’re a naughty girl~ getting wet already~” Then Glynda slapped her riding crop on Yuri's pussy, letting go of her hands. Her nails dug into Glynda's shoulders.  
“G-glynda~” Just them Yuri felt another slap  
“That’s mistress to you~” Glynda turned the riding crop around to the circular end and started to push into Yuri's folds  
“M-Mistress!” Yuri dug her nails in deeper  
“That's a good girl~” Glynda used her semblance to bring her and yuri to her desk. She pulled off Yuri's skirt and panties and teased her clit. She looked up to see Her student squirming in delight.  
“M-mistress-please s-stop teasing me~”  
“Okay...since you asked nicely”  
Glynda started to lick inside of Her going in deep and slowly. She then proceeded to eat her out at the same time she put the end of her riding crop inside her own and moved it up and down.  
“Ah~ ah~” she put her hands on Glynda's head “m-mistress I think I'm gonna-”  
Glynda stopped her from talking with a kiss “not yet my pet~ I'm not done with you yet~”  
Glynda then proceeded to crawl on top of Yuri and stripped off her clothes. Glynda then shoved her boobs in her face and as if on command Yuri started sucking at them  
“Ah~ Yuris sucking my nipples like a greedy baby~”  
Then yuri bit them causing Glynda to moan right in her ear. While yuri was busy pleasuring Glynda’s upper half Glynda started to rub her clit against hers. Causing Yuri to bite down harder. Glynda took her nipple out of Yuri's mouth and kissed her deeply.  
“Hah… now it's my turn to please you〜”  
Glynda turned around so her ass was in the girls face. Then she started to push the end of her riding crop deep into Yuri pussy. Yuri made a loud moan and started to eat out Glynda. She lapped up her fluids like a dog and didn't stop. Meanwhile, Glynda moved her riding crop up and down causing Yuri's hole to slosh and quiver. After a few minutes of this Glynda turned back around to face her lover.  
“Please… play with my breasts”  
Yuri obeyed she squeezed them. They were like clouds. She then pulled and twisted at Glynda's nippled  
“H-harder!”  
She was happy to oblige. Just then Glyndas back arched and she orgasmed and lactated. Out of instinct yuri later back on the Glyndas nipples and began to suck her clean of her milk.  
“Yuri's- ahh~ harder”  
She bit down again and used her hands to roam around Glynda's body.  
“Hm~” yuri smirked; it was her turn to top  
She slid out from underneath Glynda and pinned her down.  
“ oh~ I see you’re taking control dear~ I like that~”  
She pushed her fingers in Glynda's pussy forcefully. She quickly started to move up and down and using her thumb to tease the clit. Glynda was panting under her like a bitch in the heat. Yuri slowly added more fingers until she started to use her fist.  
“ YURI!” Glynda screamed “FASTER! HARDER!”  
She obeyed. She watched Glynda's eye roll into the back of her head and her tongue stick out  
“YESH THATSH IT YURI” Glynda moaned  
“ I-“  
Yuri shut her up with a deep kiss. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Glynda had won and topped her once again.  
“Hah” she panted “I'm gonna make you scream my name and orgasm~”  
Glynda started to lick Yuris pussy once more making sure to push her tongue in deep so it was squeezed. Glynda moaned into the folds causing her pussy to rumble.  
“Hah~”  
“That's a good girl” Glynda purred  
Then Glynda started to play with Yuris breasts. Teasing and licking and sucking on her nipples. She decided to get a little rougher. She focused some aura into her hand and started to fist Yuri. With in the first few seconds, Yuri couldn't take it and more and orgasmed. She locked lips with Glynda once more holding her tight. They were both exhausted after that. They put their clothes on and then opened the door and proceeded to walk out as if nothing had happened .  
“ next time you get an F…” Glynda purred into Yuri's ear “I won't be as nice~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it getting hot in here or what? I hope you liked my first lemon/smut.


	15. (Insert a title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants to go on another date

After Glynda and Yuri had their nice make-out session; Yuri had an idea. She was going to take Glynda on another date. She would make dinner and they would have a picnic in the starlight, there was supposed to be a meteor shower too.  
“I have an idea,” Yuri said  
“Oh? And what's that?” Glynda asked  
“Let's go on another date!” Yuri smiled “I’ll pick you up from your office at about 6:25, ok?”  
“O-okay”  
“Great!”  
With that, yuri ran out of the professor's office leaving her confused. Yuri rushed to her dorm so she could start preparing. It was already 4:30, she didn't have a lot of time. She quickly pulled a cookbook out of nowhere and started to skim. She knew it had to be something light and healthy because that was Glynda's taste. Then she found it: a turkey sandwich with a raspberry mustard spread.  
“Let's see,” She said to herself “Honey, mustard, raspberry preserves, mustard seed, olive oil, mushrooms, spinach, garlic, chilli powder, turkey boobs, avocado, and ... bread”  
Yuri checked the kitchen; she had all the things she needed to make the sandwich, so she got started. She combined the honey, mustard, raspberry preserves and mustard seed. Then she set that aside. Next, she prepared In a large skillet, heat oil over medium-high heat. After that, she added mushrooms into the skillet and cooked until it was tender. Next, she put spinach, garlic and chilli powder into the mix. For the next step, she Spread half of the mustard mixture over 2 slices of toast. Layered with turkey, mushroom mixture and avocado. And spread remaining mustard mixture over the toast.  
“There, finished that in 20 minutes” Yuri nodded  
She then covered the sandwiches in saran wrap and placed a cooking board on top so the stuff could mix all together. After 2 minutes she took off the board and saran wrap. Then she cut both sandwiches diagonally, put them into containers, and placed them in the fridge.  
“Let's see…” Yuri thought, “For dessert let's do… chocolate chip cookies!”  
She got out another cookbook and opened it. She hummed as she looked through the pages.  
“Ah! There it is” Yuri smiled “one egg, one egg yolk, chocolate, white and dark brown sugar, flour, salt, baking soda, butter, vanilla, espresso powder, and… that's all”  
First, she mixed together the flour, salt, and baking soda. Then she moved on and did the butter, she needed to make it golden brown and melted, once she had accomplished that, she poured it into a measuring cup, and set it aside. She pulled out another bowl, in this one she mixed both sugars, vanilla, espresso powder, then added in the melted butter from earlier. After she was done mixing, she added the egg and egg yolk. The next step was simple, add in the flour mix gradually. She then proceeded to chop up 1 chocolate bar into squares and put it in the mix, then, of course, the chocolate chips. She hand-mixed those together then scooped them out with an ice cream scooper and put them on a baking sheet. Lastly, she put those into the fridge to chill for one hour before cooking. During that hour she set up the picnic basket; checkered blanket, silverware, and two cups (she would add the food later). Once the hour was over she put the cookies in the oven, then sat down and watched them form like a little kid. 13 minutes later she took them out and let them cool off on the counter.  
“Now for the drink… let do lemonade” Yuri concluded  
She quickly made the lemonade in 15 minutes and poured it into a chilled liquid holder thingy. ( i wrote this at 4 am cut me some slack).  
“Ah shit... 6:17 already…”  
She carefully placed all the wrapped food into the picnic basket and happily walked to Glynda's office. She opened the door to see her girlfriend still hard at work.  
“Heyy” Yuri walked in and sat on Glynda's desk holding the picnic basket  
“Yuri, I love you...but please get off my desk” Glynda responded bluntly  
Yuri obliged and sat down in the chair in front of Glynda.  
“The picnic basket smells good yuri, what's in it?” Glynda asked without looking up  
“That's a secret~” Yuri giggled  
Glynda looked up to Yuri grinning and pecked her on the lips. She then went back to work like nothing had happened.  
“W-what was that f-for” Yuri stammered blushing  
“Hm… just an impulse” Glynda teased  
“J-jeez… it’s already 6:25...lets go”  
Yuri gently grabbed Glynda and teleported both of them to an opened field with a good view of the sunset. Glynda just stared at yuri.  
“W-what?” yuri asked blushing  
“Nothing~” Glynda hummed “I’m excited to see what you made for us today”  
Yuri opened the basket and took out the blanket, then she set it down on the ground. She then proceeded to take out the Tupperware. She motioned for Glynda to sit next to her, so Glynda did.  
“Are you ready to see what I made?”  
“Definitely” Glynda smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cookies are from a buzzfeed video. The sandwich and drink are from a recipe site that i forgot the name of


	16. Shes my world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shes her world now... and yuri plans on never letting her go.

Yuri opened the basket to show what she made. Then she brought out the sandwiches and drinks. She poured lemonade into a cup for her and Glynda, then put the sandwiches on each plate.  
“It looks amazing Yuri” Glynda praised “did you make this all by yourself?”  
“Yeah, this is a mustard and turkey sandwich” Yuri responded slightly flustered  
“Well, it looks really good so I’m going to take a bite”  
“Bone, apple, tea”  
“Bone, apple, tea?” Glynda laughed “I’m pretty sure it’s bon appetit”  
“Oh? Do you not like my waiting skills?”  
“No, no it’s just funny that's all”  
Glynda took a bite of the sandwich. She was in awe, it was delicious. She wanted a big fan of mustard but this was spellbinding. She looked up at yuri who was patiently awaiting Glynda’s opinion.  
“Does it taste good?” she asked  
“Yes,” Glynda responded happily “Maybe even better than you~”  
Yuri blushed and didn't know how to respond so she just went to eat her sandwich. They chatted, ate their food, and watched the sunset. Then the stars came out, they were like diamonds in the sky, shimmering so bright. They both laid back and stared at the sky. Yuri glanced at Glynda who was staring at the stars in awe, her eyes sparkling.  
Yuri decided to break the silence “They’re beautiful aren't they”  
“Yeah…” Glynda said spellbound  
Yuri placed her hand on Glyndas “There’s a surprise in a few minutes”  
“And what would that be?”  
‘It’s wouldn't be much of a surprised if I told you”  
Then the surprise came: a merrier shower. The sky lit up with streaks of light shooting through the sky. Yuri looked at Glynda once more, to see her eyes wide in amazement. Yuri smiled to herself, happy that she made a perfect date for Glynda and herself.  
“Oh!” Yuri remembered “Make a wish”  
“Why?” Glynda asked not moving  
“Just do it”  
“Okay” Glynda made a wish  
“What was it?” Yuri asked  
“It won't come true if I tell you~”  
“Aw”  
“Want to go back to my room now?” Glynda asked  
“Yes” Yuri responded  
So they went back to Glynda's room; each taking a shower one at a time. Once they were done they laid down on Glynda’s bed. Her bed had soft, violet, satin sheets; nice fluffy pillows; and most importantly...Glynda was in the bed at the time. Yuri snuggled up next to her beloved professor, so close that she could feel and hear her heartbeat. Glynda wrapped her arms around Yuri while her face was flushed. Yuri nestled her head into the crook of Glyndas' neck.  
(btw Glynda's like 6’3 without heels. Bro that means Yuri's 9 inches shorter than her!).  
“You smell really nice…” Yuri whispered  
“T-thank you” Glynda blushed not really knowing how to respond to that  
“I like this...I like cuddling with you…”  
“I like cuddling with you too” Glynda kissed Yuri's forehead  
“Can we do this more often?” Yuri asked  
“Of course…” Glynda said smiling “Anything for you~”  
“Thank you...for everything”  
“No, Yuri...thank you...I never thought I could love someone this deep again…”  
Yuri stayed silent but Glynda could tell she was blushing madly. She silently laughed to herself, Yuri was cute when she wasn't a tease. They both closed their eyes and drifted to sleep in each other's warm embrace. This is what yuri had dreamed of...and for the first time in millennia she finally felt at peace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter lol. But if you want me to continue; tell me


End file.
